Mi verdad
by Jacques Marx
Summary: Una historia que explora los errores de la familia más caótica de Royal Woods. Para alguien muy cercano, aún queda algo que rescatar de esa casa. (long-fic, OC's, futura publicación en diciembre)


**Prólogo.**

0 0 1

Ha pasado un día desde que llegué a este vecindario, y ya me urge escribir sobre este engendro de supuestas trece cabezas (la de mascotas que tendrán).

Me han dicho que no hace falta contar mucho sobre aquella casa para identificar a la familia que vive en ella. El Grouse, o algo así, antes de partir me dijo que todo se resume en "Loud".

Algo empiezo a imaginar...

0 0 2

Entrada corta para confirmar puntos:

1\. Son trece cabezas humanas y casi todas pueden (o son potenciales para) parir. Estuve a punto de un desmayo, pero prefiero vivir para contarlo.

2\. Loud, Loud, ¡Loud! Es su apellido.

3\. Incluso tienen mascotas.

4\. Empecé a imaginar bien.

0 0 6

¡Apagones! ¡100%! El 100% de los cortes de electricidad, de carácter general, en Royal Woods son su culpa. Creo que a una de sus trece mil hijas le gusta jugar con amplificadores.

Por si no fuera poco, otra de sus hijas, no recuerdo su edad pero es una preescolar, al parecer es la responsable de las explosiones que me despiertan durante las tardes.

No son ruidosos. Son desastrosos.

0 1 3

Agua y comida. No puedo determinar una cantidad exacta pero he visto varios cartones de huevo en su basurero. También veo que el agua les vale madres.

Ayer ordenaron pizza, ¡Solo porque su padre cocinó algo que a nadie le gusta! ¿Qué clase de necedad es esa?

Lo peor del caso son las "guerras de comida". Se tiran todo en la cara y nada de eso termina en un buen lugar.

0 3 0

Llevo horas echando unas miradas por la ventana y todo sigue igual, igual a hace días. El chico, Lincoln, usa ese traje de ardilla día tras día y... ¿Qué clase de mierda tienen esas personas en el cerebro?

Logré hablar con la que confecciona ropa, la única inocente en esa casa, y supe que la razón era que el niño daba mala suerte. Y madre mía.

Esta gente está enferma, pero justamente saberlo me anima a seguir.

0 4 5

BIPOLARIDAD.

0 4 6

No, son gemelas.

0 6 8

Érase una vez una familia de locos, que le temían al loco mayor, solo porque éste les hacía bromas macabras que iban en contra de cualquier medida de integridad física.

El loco mayor tiene catorce años, y está jodidamente enfermo. Luan Loud, el nombre del monstruo.

0 6 9

Luan Loud es una chica. La crueldad de sus bromas parecía digna de un ogro con deficiencia mental, pero solo se trata de una ogra.

1 0 0

¡La entrada número 100! Qué logro tan grande. Es decir... HE SOBREVIVIDO A CADA HURACÁN DEL DEMONIO DE ESTA FAMILIA DURANTE CIEN DÍAS.

En fin. Ayer hicieron una venta de garage, creo que la loca de los deportes motivada por unas nuevas zapatillas o algo así.

El verdadero problema radica en que a la pobre chica le roban el dinero obtenido, y el ladrón alega que ella había robado antes. Es un tanto hilarante porque finaliza con todos robándose.

Posdata: el ladrón era un Loud.

1 7 5

Meter doscientos niños en un mismo recinto. ¿Eso tiene sentido? ¿Es lógico acaso? Tengo que hablar con Leni, pero por ahora me toca limpiar porque el desastre Loud ha vuelto a llegar a mi amada Babilonia.

2 8 8

El niño es moldeable. Vaya que lo es.

Lincoln Loud es ese espécimen especial que te provoca decir "Eureka" al verlo. Es un ser bastante agradable, creativo y maduro, aunque su edad y la crianza que recibió evita que se dé cuenta de cosas... Pero sigue siendo moldeable.

Lo que más me atrae es su bondad, su solidaridad. Tiene presentes valores humanos que muchos adultos olvidan, y aunque su edad le entorpezca a veces el cumplimiento de ciertas reglas, es un prodigio para el tamaño que tiene.

Han pasado doscientos ochenta y ocho días, y finalmente puedo decir que tengo una base: es este chico. A partir de aquí, continuaré estudiando, en silencio, a esta cosa que se dice llamar familia, pero ahora no voy a ciegas.

**—C—**

_Bueno. Hola. Este es el prólogo (muy pequeño y resumido, omitiendo deliberadamente detalles que se verán después) de un long-fic que no empezaré estos días, sino que está en etapa de planificación. Dejo el prólogo por aquí para aprovechar y decir una fecha de inicio, es más como una presentación. En fin, el protagonista será Lincoln Loud (surprise), y un par de OC tendrán un gran papel, aunque lo que menos quiero es quitarle la esencia TLH a TLH, así que varios personajes de la serie van a intervenir de forma destacada._

_La fecha de publicación del primer capítulo, por cierto, sería en diciembre de este año._


End file.
